The Little Alpha
SkunkRockz and Brermeerkat's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Human Ariel - Astrid (How to train your Dragon) *Eric - Hiccup (How to train your Dragon) *Flounder - Elvis (Open Season 3) *King Triton - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Attina - Lilly (Alpha and Omega) *Andrina - Daria (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) *Aquata - Sweets (Alpha and Omega) *Arista - Candy (Alpha and Omega) *Alana- Reba (Alpha and Omega) *Adella - Janice (Alpha and Omega) *Harold The Sea Horse - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Ursula - Terra (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)) *Sebastian - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Mermaids - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Fishes - Animals (Over the Hedge and Open Season) *Grimsby - Fishlegs (How to train your Dragon) *The Sailors - Vikings (How to train your Dragon) *Scuttle - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Ursula as Vanessa - Ruffnut (How to train your Dragon) *Max - Dug (Up) *Flotsam, and Jetsam - Lyle and Link (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) *Carlotta - Queen Lillan (Shrek 2) *Chef Louis - Gobber (How to train your Dragon) *The Priest - The Priest (Shrek) *Gutt The Shark - Growl the Dark-Blue Bear (Alpha and Omega) *Washerwomen/Women - Princesses (Shrek) Scenes *The Little Alpha - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Alpha - Part 2 - Verne's Concert/"Daughters of Winston" *The Little Alpha - Part 3 - Kate at the Sunken Ship *The Little Alpha - Part 4 - Kate Meets Marcel *The Little Alpha - Part 5 - Terra Watches Kate *The Little Alpha - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Alpha - Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Alpha - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea *The Little Alpha - Part 9 - Hiccup is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Alpha - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Alpha - Part 11 - Kate's Hidden Treasure *The Little Alpha - Part 12 - Terra's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Alpha - Part 13 - In Hiccup's Kingdom *The Little Alpha - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Alpha - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Alpha - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Alpha - Part 17 - Terra Takes Charge *The Little Alpha - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Alpha - Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Alpha - Part 20 - Terra's Wrath *The Little Alpha - Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Alpha - Part 22 - End Credits Trivia *Winston plays King Triton cause he allready play as Grimsby in The Little Mer-Fox. Movies/TV Shows *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *How to Train Your Dragon *Dragons: Gift of The Night Furry *Over the Hedge *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Up *Up: Dug's Special Mission *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third Gallery Category:SkunkRockz Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs